Before The Storm
by Live.Laugh.Peace
Summary: I'm left standing in the pouring rain with nothing. He cheated and left. 3 years later, I wanted to give him another chance. Will he take me back?   ONExSHOTish -NILEY-


Before The Storm

Miley's POV

We drove to the side of the road on the way to the restaurant. It was down pouring rain, in fact, it was lightning, too. We were now standing outside his car in the rain.

"Nick, I've had it. I'm done with you spending all this time with your friends and not me. I'm tired of always being picked on by you and your friends when they're around. I'm tired of being cheated on. You don't understand how it feels."

"Me? You're always the one always out late partying till the sun's back up. What happened to the young Miley that I loved?"

"I am still the same Miley, Nick. It's you who has changed. You used to be the Prince Charming I always dreamt of being with. And when you cheated on me, I gave you another chance because I thought you deserved it, but I guess not. You just did it again and that's why we're here again. The more you hang out with your friends, the more you become like them. You turned into the same jerks they were. Now I just regret being with you."

"Well you used to be everything you're not right now. You were the sweet, gentle, beautiful, and caring, but look what happened to you. And you're just the same as everyone else, a slut. I thought you were different. It's not the same as it used to be."

"I know, and I'm tired of it coming to this every time something happens. I'm sick of Nick. I am done with all of this shit you do. Do you know what it's like waking up in the morning thinking that your boyfriend might have been with another girl the night before? Just know it hurts."

We stood in silence.

"You're now the same anymore. Just so you know." He got in his car and drove away.

"Does this mean we're done?" I said as he left. I was left standing in the rain.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I realized it was a dream…of the past. I looked over to my clock. Today's the day. It's the same day Nick and I got together 4 years ago. But what are the chances of me having a dream about Nick on this night? Could this mean something? I lay back on my pillow and went back to sleep.

I woke up at 7 for the same reason. I kept thinking about Nick. I've decided that I should forgive Nick. Not just for me, but for the both of us. I can't be left with all this guilt inside. I've gone through too much pain for it to come out like. It's time.

I found Nick's name in the phone book. I dialed it. He picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Miley. Can you meet me somewhere?" He agreed and I gave him the address. "I'll see you later."

I undressed; I put on a t-shirt and jeans. Nothing "slutty" as Nick would have called it years ago. Since then, I've changed, and I wanted to show Nick that before we go anywhere. I brushed my hair, no makeup, just like my old self. I grabbed my purse and put on my flip flops. I got in my car and drove down to the location.

It was raining hard like it always is. I smiled as I saw Nick's car pull in to the parking lot. He got out and I did the same.

"Nick?"

"Hey. What did you need me here for?"

"I wanted to apologize for everything. For this, for…everything. I'm sorry. Can we just start over?"

"I don't know what to say. I haven't seen you in three years."

"Say yes, Nick. I didn't come here to be rejected. I want you back. I know I have been hurt before, but people change. I trust you Nick. Please?"

"Okay. But where does this leave us?"

"I don't know. You decide."

"Well you said you wanted me back, so I take that as 'Nick, I want to be your girlfriend again'. Do you want to try it again?"

"Yes, as long as you don't have a girlfriend."

"Don't worry; I haven't had one for two years."

"Okay."

"Did you want to head to my house?" He said.

"Sure. I'll follow."

We both got in our cars and start driving to his house. The drive is about two hours. On the way, my car broke down. We took care of that. It had to be towed, but it's okay because I'm now sitting in the car with Nick.

We eventually got to his house. We rented a few movies and ordered some pizza. The pizza came; we sat on his couch and started eating it. Later, we finished it, and I curled up on his lap to watch the movie.

"I can't remember the last time we've done this." He said and he leaned in and pecked me on the mouth.

"I know, same here. It's seemed like forever since I've seen you last."

"It does, doesn't it? I've missed my Smiley."

"I've missed my Nicky."

"You've changed a lot since last time. You look more like the old Miley I always loved."

"And you look more like the old Nick I always loved."

We continued the conversation. The movie became boring, so we started making out.

His hands started rubbing my thigh, moving higher as he goes. I find his hands slowly creeping up my body. He slowly removes my shirt. I then, start unbuttoning his. Soon after, he picks me up, still kissing me, and carries me to his bedroom. He shut the door behind him.

I woke up naked to an empty spot beside me in the bed. I knew this would happen. I give myself to a guy and he takes advantage of me. But then, I looked over to see there was a note.

_Hey, I had to go to the store to get some food for breakfast. I'll be back._

I heard the front door open, it was Nick. I got out of bed, wrapped up in the sheet, and went out into the main room.

"Hey beautiful." Nick said. His voice just makes me melt.

"Hey."

He grabs some of the supplies out of the bag. "We had quite a night last night." He said as he looked at me.

"Yes we did, but it was worth it." I said.

We ate breakfast I ate eight pancakes, he had four. I ate hot sauce on mine, he ate syrup. I've never acted like this before. Something's wrong. I told Nick I had to run to the store, and so I did. When I got there, I bought a pack of pregnancy tests. I went into the restroom and used one. I waited around a few minutes.

_Positive_

_This can't be right_, I thought. I used the second one.

_Positive_

I shrieked in excitement, but what would Nick think? I dialed his number and got a hold of him.

"Nicky?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant." I said.

I heard nothing. Then he finally said, "It looks like we've got a baby to raise, then."

After all of the ups and downs, I knew, I've found the perfect guy. Things that happened before the storm could always be fixed.

**A/N: Please be generous by leaving a review. It makes me very happy when I get your feedback. :) **


End file.
